


Flaunt It

by salamandelbrot



Category: World Championship Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hollywood Blonds cut a little home video promo on the Horsemen pre-Clash of the Champions XXIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaunt It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



Brian landed on his feet and shook the sweat from his hair. "What do you think, Steve? Think we might have to worry about ol' Naitch whipping that one out next Sunday?"

"I don't know," Steve drawled, leaning against the turnbuckle. "I hear they're doing great things with hip replacements these days. Maybe you ought to give 'em a little more, just in case." 

"Check the shot." Brian grinned. "I'm going high on this one."

Steve moved behind the camcorder, fiddling with a knob on the tripod to tilt the camera up a little. "Now, you boys get a good look at this," he said, as Brian climbed to the top, "because we might not have the backroom buddies to change the rules for us when the going gets tough and the competition gets young, but we got the balls to do things in this ring you never dreamed of. Show 'em, Brian."

There were probably guys out there who'd get embarrassed popping a boner when their tag partner threw a big corkscrew crossbody off the top, but those sad sacks of shit weren't tagging with Flyin' Brian Pillman. As far as Steve was concerned, it just meant his dick was still working. 

"Yeah, that's the stuff! Show me the goddamned Horseman who can pull that off, now or thirty years ago." He palmed himself through his tights because, what the hell, he was out of the shot anyways. He caught his partner's eyes and winked.

"And you know what else we can do that they can't?" When Brian grinned like that, it always meant shit was about to get wild. 

"I can think of a few things, but why don't just you tell me so we're not here all day going down the list?"

"Unlike those dried-up old fucks, the Hollywood Blonds can get it up." He shimmied his trunks down just far enough to get his cock and balls out, then spit on his palm and started tugging. It didn't take him long to get good and hard. He made for a pretty picture like that, Brian's package was as good looking as the rest of him.

Once he'd made sure the tripod was stable, Steve sauntered over to join his partner, stroking himself conspiscuously. "Well, you're sure right about that. When do you think the last time any of them shot a load was?" 

"Hmm." Brian reached down and rolled his balls around, showing off that tight, pretty sack of his. "Seventy four?"

"Now, be kind. Seventy five." Steve freed his cock from his tights and rubbed the base with the heel of his hand. "Here, now, let's just," Steve grabbed Brian's cock and lined it up with his own, positioning them for the camera, "let's just remind the over the hill gang what what these look like, 'cause I know Arn ain't seen his own past that beer gut in years."

"And even with his bifocals on, I doubt he can spot Ric's."

"Naw, not in recent years."

"But, don't worry, we got the large print editions for you right here, motherfuckers." Brian gyrated his hips, making his stiff cock waggle in front of the camera. 

Wrapping his hand as far as he could around both shafts, Steve began to stroke them together. "Now, any other day we might show you what it means to be a sixty minute man, but today we got business to take care of so we're gonna make this quick."

Brian added his own hands, squeezing hard and rubbing over the tips of their cocks with quick, symmetrical motions of his thumbs. Groaning, Steve jerked them faster. Their cocks rubbed together each time either of them twitched their hips.

Leaning in close and panting against Steve's ear, Brian whispered, "What would they think if I sucked you off right now?" Hidden from the camera behind his curls, he nipped Steve's earlobe. "What if I just got on my fucking knees and swallowed your cock?"

Well, Steve wan't one to get shown up, so he even as he was coming he reached down and pressed on Brian's taint to bring him along too. It was Brian who had the presence of mind to aim them both for the camera, get a nice coating of jizz all over it so Flair and Anderson could get the full experience. 

Steve wiped the lens off with his thumb, then held it up for the camera. Grinning, Brian leaned over and licked it clean.

"See you boys at Clash of the Champions."


End file.
